


Baby Shopping (QUICK FIC)

by TallGingerUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGingerUnicorn/pseuds/TallGingerUnicorn
Summary: Something quick, cute, and fluffy. Heaven help that child.





	Baby Shopping (QUICK FIC)

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeesss."

"Waves, we are not putting my baby in that," Wynonna declared, folding her arms defiantly over her burgeoning belly. She fixed her little sister with a glare that could have peeled paint, but Waverly merely hitched a toothy grin onto her face and held up the object of her affections – a bright pink baby onesie.

"But it has _feetsies!_ " Waverly replied in a sing-song tone, waving the tiny outfit from side to side.

"What about this one?" came a voice from behind them. A tall red-head woman stepped around the rack of baby clothes holding up a small t-shirt with the words "Mommy's Lil' Monster" emblazoned on the front.

"Argh!" Wynonna said and span on her heel, stalking off.

"Too soon, babe," Waverly said to Nicole, trying to hide a smile. "Wynonna's having Revenant flashbacks." Nicole chuckled.

"Where's a little gunslinger's outfit when you need it, huh?" she said.

Waverly merely looked down at the onesie in her hands. "It's so small," she murmured, running her thumb over the soft fabric wistfully.

Nicole cocked her head slightly. This was a new side to Waves. On the one hand she was excited about the arrival of her first niece or nephew, on the other it was clear her unknown family history made her feel like she didn't deserve to be happy about the new baby. Nicole stepped forward and threaded her hands around Waverly's waist, pulling her girlfriend close.

"This baby is going to be so loved by a lot of people," she breathed, holding Waverly's gaze. "And you'll be the best Aunty Wave-Wave you can be."

Waverly giggled. "Aunty Wave-Wave? Sure thing, Aunty Nicky."

Nicole screwed up her nose. "I always hated that nickname!" she laughed, then she swooped low to press a quick kiss to her love's soft lips. After a few moments Waverly broke the contact and leant back with a concerned look on her face. Nicole felt her heart drop.

"What?" she asked, urgency unmasked in her tone.

"Mommy Wynonna," Waverly said, jerking her head to where her older sister was digging violently through a bargain bin full of odds and ends. A pair of booties went flying as the two lovers watched.

"Heaven help that child," Nicole said, pretending to cross herself. Waverly laughed.

"Come on, let's get this over with," she said, taking Nicole by the hand and dragging her into the fray.


End file.
